House Jadys'Varine
The Jadys'Varines of Siluvan are sun elves--the only family of sun elves in the Karen River Valley. They are the rulers and founders of the elven tree city of Siluvan, and related by marriage to the Aelfhiems of Beldin. History Aranas Jadys'Varine discovered a portal from the High Forest to the Aelfwood in 600 DR. He had been exploring the old Aryvandaaran ruins, and stumbled across one of the many portals that had once linked the great empire with their outpost in the Karen Valley. The Jadys'Varine family had once been prominent in the kingdom of Siluvanede, but those days had long past, and so when Aranas discovered the portal, there was little to keep him and his siblings from going through it to see what was on the other side. The portal took them to the caves beneath Astrid Rock, from which they easily found their way to the Aelfwood. They might have gained a cooler reception from the wood and wild elves living in the forest at that time (they also had arrived by that portal, but quite accidentally and several hundred years earlier) if they had not been in dire need of aid. Long before any elves had returned to the valley, the Wyrm of the Aelfwood had taken up residence there, and he was not keen on sharing his forest with anyone, unless they were content with being food. They had been placating the dragon in various in sundry ways – even on very rare occasions stooping to sacrificing their own to it. But that could only go so far, and they were getting desperate. The Jadys’Varines offered them some hope: they were all mages of some skill, as well as competent with weapons. With their help, the elves of the Aelfwood managed to drive the dragon to the other side of Astrid Rock. The Aelfwood became a safe place to live for the first time in many years. In gratitude, the wood elves offered kingship over them to Aranas. So, the Jadys’Varine’s stayed, and it was under their guidance that Siluvan was built and fortified. The wild elves, while grateful for the help, liked neither being ruled by Sun elves ,or living in a city – however natural and filled with treas. After a few years, they withdrew into the gorges, founding Mestarenial and refusing to have dealing with Siluvan. Aranas never married, but died during the Dracorage of 1018 in battle with the Wyrm of the Aelfwood. In the process, his swords--a family heirloom--were lost. It was known that these swords – the artifacts known as the Shattering Swords – would reform somewhere else in the Realms. And so Kerym, the son of Serlynai, went in search of his uncle’s swords. After a long quest which led him all over Fearun, he finally returned – with one of the swords. He was never able to locate the other. The sword was passed on through his family, and it is now held by his grandson, Aravilar. It was more recently discovered that the other sword in fact had come to rest in the tomb of Aranas, beneath Siluvan. There it was tracked by Illenai, the Fey’ri, who took it for himself. When he was killed by Sir Ronin Eininfar, and Sir Heniandrar, they returned the sword, but the ghosts which guard the place brought it back to be entrusted to Heniandrar. Revana Jadys’Varine, Kerym’s daughter, married Aelfwine I, the first king of Beldin, in 975 DR as part of a treaty between the new city of Beldin and Siluvan. It was agreed that every four or five generations, there would be a marriage between the Aelfhiems and Jadys’Varine’s to keep the peace. As part of that treaty, Elandania, granddaughter of Kerym, married Aelfric III in 1175 DR. Though it was said Elandania and Aelfric’s marriage was a very happy one, her life as queen was marked with tragedy: her son was killed in the Year of the Black Blade by the orcs, and her little grandson was brutally murdered in 1345 by the Telmath Loviataran cult. In 1383, Iris Jadys’Varine, the great-great granddaughter of Nevaen, and the niece of Lord Aravilar, married Aelfric IV. Category:Noble Families